Come Save me (A kirito x asuna fanfic)
by Midnightpurpleice
Summary: What happens when she doubts his love? Can he prove his love? Or will they fall apart? Our perfect couple have a little drama in their lives. Leave reviews and I'll update another chapter
1. Chapter 1

She laughed and took a bite into her sandwich. We raced down the bright green fields and over the stone bridge. Her feet danced on the pavement as she sang her sweet laugh. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. A warm feeling arose in me, and it filled me with fireworks. _This is love, huh._

That was three months ago. Our last date.

I walk in the door and take a deep breath. Something is wrong. I look around and search for the sweet aroma of her cooking, the magical sounds of her voice. The kitchen feels empty. "Asuna?" I call out. Slowly I open the door to the bedroom. Pitch black, yet I notice her immediately. The bright light can never be dimmed. She lays on the bed, her face on a book. She fell asleep waiting for me to come home. Is it really that late? 12:49 AM the clock reads. I must have lost track of time while I was working.

Asuna POV

I didn't notice him come back home. I fell asleep waiting for him to come home. I didn't notice him leave. I was still asleep. Is there something that much more important than me?

Does he still love me?

I grab my bag and rush to the hospital. "Doctor Stevens! A patient has come in. Bullet wound to the chest." I follow the intern and take a look at the patient. "He's clear. Head up to the OR."

I scrub up and open the door. He's laying there on the table. I make the first incision.

I feel as if I've lost control. My boyfriend is never there. My parents disowned me for not marrying into wealth. My brother is in a coma after experiencing serious head trauma while fighting for the army. Everything is floating away from my grasp, and I can only just brush against it with my fingertips. And now my patient died. At my hands. Am I not the skilled surgeon I studied so hard to become? Is everything finally catching up to me?

I walk at a normal pace, but it feels like I can barely breathe. I pause for a moment, and he grabs his chance. His arm snakes along my body and covers my mouth. I try desperately to get free. "K-K-Kirito…" I whisper. But he cannot hear me. The man in black whisks me away as if I were just a fancy chandelier.

Kirito…

Where are you?


	2. Chapter 2

I look around. Where is she?

_I have your girlfriend. Come get her~_

What the fuck?!

_I'm in your mind. Cool, huh? Listen carefully. Your girlfriend is with me. If you want her, you'll have to come and fight. Meet me at your park. My first fight with the Black Swordsman, aren't you excited as well?_

Which dickhead-

_Call me... Panther Rose  
Yes, that'll do. Panther Rose._

In two seconds the door was open and Kirito was gone. He ran to the park where he and Asuna always had their picnics. He ran for what felt like an eternity.

"That was quick."

Panther Rose stood there. In his arms were two long, slender instruments. He smirked. He handed me a sword. "Let's fight."

_The sooner I destroy him, the sooner I get to Asuna..._

Then I hear a scream.

Her voice.

In an instant, I narrow my eyes and charge. He blocks my attack and counters with an unfamiliar move. I just barely dodge it. I position my sword as if I were to fight, but prepare a kick. He falls for it and is visibly angry. He punches me, but I duck and dodge it. He attacks with his sword, but as his body brushes against mine, I feel a sharp pain. Around his waist, he has sharp daggers. _Fuck this little bitch_. All the anger inside me, all the frustration seems to come out as I grab hold of his arm and shatter his bone in one move. I pull back as far as I can, and he shouts "OKAY, OKAY, YOU CAN HAVE HER!"

**ASUNA POV**

The chill hits against my skin with its long wispy fingers.

"Let's have some fun, babe~"

"Who the hell thinks they can call me babe?!"

"Me. Now be quiet or we'll have to do this the hard way."

"NO"  
I try my best to get free, but this man's grasp is strong, and I feel surprisingly weak. Kirito makes me feel so much stronger than I am. Is this what love does to you?

He has a small dagger, and he runs it down the side of my shirt in a painfully slow manner. I try my best to free my arms, but it's no use. I try to scream, but my voice is lost. I sit there, frozen for an instant. Then I snap back to reality. I scream as loud as I can, hoping that somewhere, he hears me.

He rips off the rest of my shirt, leaving my bra exposed and causing fresh tears to pool in my eyes. He runs his hand down my legs, a shiver down my spine. Unable to do anything else, I shout again and hope, hope that someone hears me.

_Help me...  
Someone..._


	3. Chapter 3

**KIRITO POV**

I don't like this little bitch.

I hate this little bitch.

Where is she?  
He escaped as soon as he could but didn't tell me her location.  
Did he take her with him?  
No. She's here. I know it.

I heard her.

**ASUNA POV**

I shiver and try to pull my legs to my chest. People these days are absolutely _disgusting. _Who kidnaps and sexually harasses a girl for fun?

I haven't seen my kidnapper for a while. Did he flee? Did someone come?

_Did someone come?_

I scream as loud as I can, in case anyone is there. Please let someone be there.

No one is holding me back now. I try to untie my arms, and pain shoots up my arm to my shoulder. I pause, panting. I tip my head back and take a deep breath. I try again, now aware of the pain. I can't untie the knot. Should I try to slip my arm out? I press both palms together, trying to take up as little space as possible. Slowly, I try to wriggle my right hand out. My hand slowly inches its way out. I am about halfway free, and I pause to take a breath. Once my whole right hand is free, I can easily slip my left hand out. I reach down and untie my feet. My clothes are nowhere to be found.

_He pulls down my skirt. He runs his finger from the top of my panties to my bra. He slips one finger inside and runs it along the underside of my breasts. I try my best to hold back my tears. He slips the rest of his hand inside and gropes my breast. In one move, my bra is on the floor. A man comes over and whispers in his ear. He frowns and says "We'll continue this later, cupcake."_

I shiver at the memory, and tears slip down my cheeks. I rush to the door and run out. I see multiple doors and trust my instinct to tell me which way to go

**KIRITO POV**

Asuna suddenly runs into the room. She sees me and tears run down her face. She runs over, and I hold her, my head buried in her shoulder. Only then I notice she was almost naked. Anger runs through me.

I lift my head. I put my hand on her chin and lift her head so she's looking at me. I kiss her with everything I have. I hope she understands how much I love her.

I love her more than anything.

I want only her.

Asuna Yuuki.  
Maybe one day, Asuna Kirigaya.


End file.
